


Saying the truth

by The state of dreaming (PruePhantomhive)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Coming out to your friend, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Unrequited Love, implied RoyEd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming
Summary: Edward tells Winry the truth about why he will never return her feelings.





	Saying the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diciendo la verdad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988527) by [PruePhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive). 



> Fullmetal Alchemist’s characters and settings belong to their respective creators and are used on this story with no profit.

“I’m, uh, already seeing someone, Winry” he said with a dry mouth.

The girl’s face broke down, but she hidden it fast. As always, she was stronger than Edward had thought.

Winry cleared her throat.

“Who is she? Do I know her? Tell me her name, _right now._

Edward felt his face blushing. His heart started beating in his neck.

“Eh, well, yes. You two have been in contact with each other, indeed, but they are not a _she,_ Winry: they’re male. And You know his name pretty well: Roy Mustang?”

Winry paled. She stood up from the kitchen chair where she had been sat up for twenty minutes and went to her bedroom. That was a punch directly to Edward’s chest, but he imagined that he had hit her stronger, something that he regretted.

“How was it?” Alphonse asked, poking his head through the doorframe.

Edward watched him, feeling tired.

“Fatal” he admitted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, my birth language is Spanish (ajua!), but I’m trying to improve my English, so, I started practicing with my own fics.  
> Oh, please, be kind with me, I’m just a little girl (ok, nope).  
> You can find me on:  
> Facebook page: PruePhantomhive (actualizations, new fics, my favorite fandoms, recommendations, etc.).  
> YouTube channel: Prudence Hummel (DIY with recycling and Ecology, too much that it shames me).


End file.
